The Last Heiress: Anastasia
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: The Third and Final Chapter in "The Heiress of Slytherin Trilogy"
1. Prolouge

The Last Heiress: Anastasia  
  
Prologue  
  
I wasn't surprised at all when my acceptance letter form Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived. After all, my entire family went there. It was my turn now. Father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, mainly because my grandfather is friends with the Headmaster. Mother, however, wouldn't hear of it. She said that it hurt for her to send me so far away. Besides that, she mentioned something about a family legacy, but I didn't know too much about it until the week before I left for Hogwarts. That's when mother told me some things that I never thought I'd hear before.  
  
My name is Anastasia Diane Malfoy. And this is my story. Enjoy. 


	2. The Mysterious Visitor

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Visitor  
  
It was about a week before I was due to leave for Hogwarts when my mother decided to tell me her secrets. Secrets that I wasn't ever expecting to hear out of my mother, Hermione Malfoy. Like the fact that she was the Heiress of Slytherin, the only daughter of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and the one responsible for the deaths of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself, as usual. My friend, Mary Anne Parkinson (a/n: yes, she's Pansy's daughter) tells me that I do that too often.  
  
I think that she may be right. She usually is.  
  
  
  
Anyway, I was sitting up in my bedroom in Malfoy Manor, which belongs to my father, Draco Malfoy's family, when Father came into my room.  
  
"Anastasia, your mother and I have to speak with you." He said.  
  
"What about, Father ?" I asked  
  
"I can't tell you now." Was Father's calm reply. "Your mother will explain everything."  
  
Puzzled, I left my room, following Father to the parlor.  
  
Mother was already there. She sat in a one of the high-backed chairs next to the fireplace and he chair next to her was occupied, but by whom? I couldn't tell. The chair was facing the fireplace.  
  
Father sat in the chair on Mother's other side. I stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mother?" I asked. " I see that you have a guest."  
  
"Ah, Anastasia." Mother said, rising from her chair. " You're here. And you're prompt. That's good. I have someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Mother, we usually don't have guests."  
  
"This guest is very special." Mother replied.  
  
"Hermione, let my granddaughter have a seat." The voice of the figure in the chair next to Mother said. The voice was soft and silky, but sounded cold and dangerous. Definitely someone you should fear.  
  
My mother, looking regal, sighed. She had long silky black hair, sapphire eyes that occasionally flashed green and red and a slightly haughty expression. I've always admired my mother, because she was so beautiful and so rich. Father was sitting in a nearby chair, looking like my other grandfather, Lucius. "Anastasia, sit down." Mother said to me.  
  
"Let me see her, child." The chair spoke again.  
  
Mother was silent. Then, she said "Anastasia, I'd like you to meet your grandfather, Lord Voldemort." 


	3. Legacy of Evil

The Last Heiress: Anastasia  
  
Chapter 2: Legacy of Evil  
  
  
  
Author's note: Because the hell known as junior year in high school had begun for me and has kept me busy for weeks, I will be slow in updating this story and the others I have posted here. I am also thinking of posting my stories somewhere else, because of recent events that have happened here at fanfiction.net, which is also known as the NC-17 ban, or as I call it, censorship on a site that is supposedly giving writers of fanfiction some freedom to write whatever rating stories they like. And because I signed a petition to reverse the ban, I know that I am not the only one who's upset. Anyway, I have had this chapter written for weeks, but I've been so busy that I never found the time to type it. I'm really sorry. But here it is, the long awaited, much anticipated second chapter of "The Last Heiress: Anastasia." !  
  
Love, kisses and blood,  
  
Dark Goddess the Immortal  
  
  
  
Looking back on the whole thing, I honestly wish that I'd have fainted or something instead of swallowing hard and turning paler than usual. Unable to speak, I simply found a chair and plopped myself down in it, shaking slightly.  
  
Mother saw me and looked very concerned. "Anastasia," she began. "Are you alright? You look white."  
  
My mouth felt unbelievably dry and I felt like I'd never utter another word as long as lived and breathed. So, I nodded.  
  
"Hermione, how can you tell if she looks white?" Father asked, clearly irritated. "She ALWAYS looks white. She gets it from me."  
  
"Draco, I know that already, I just happened to notice that she looks a lot whiter than she normally does. Can't you tell? Or are you too stupid to notice that your own child looks paler than she normally does?"  
  
I sensed an interesting argument coming as Mother and Father began to bicker, but before they could really get into it, another voice, this one from the chair in front of the fire, interrupted them.  
  
"Hermione, dear, turn this chair around." The voice said. It spoke in barely more than a whisper and it was icy cold . So cold, that it sent chills down my spine. " I want to get a look at my granddaughter."  
  
Mother shut up instantly and whipped out her wand. She waved it and said a few choice words. The chair turned around slowly and I found myself staring at the face of my grandfather, Lord Voldemort.  
  
I nearly died of fright.  
  
If I could say on thing about seeing my maternal grandfather for the very first time, I would say this- no, wait, I wouldn't say a word. I'd scream. Which, at the time, was what I wanted to do along with running from the room. But, still mute, I stayed there, staring at the awful face, frozen in my chair, my eyes wide and face now chalk white.  
  
Voldemort had colorless skin and scarlet, cat like eyes. He was dressed in black, and had dark hair. His fingers were long and spider- like and where his nose should be, there where two slits for nostrils. He reminded me of a snake and if a forked tongue had come out of his mouth, I would not have been surprised at all.  
  
He smiled the sort of smile that reminded me of Father's father, Lucius when he got a look at me. "Ah," he said. "So this is my granddaughter, Anastasia Diane. She looks so much like her mother and her father. Of course, Hermione, she gets her beauty from you."  
  
I felt some of the feeling return to my currently numb body and I smiled. Weakly. Then, I cleared my throat. "Why are you here?" I managed to choke out.  
  
"Because, Anastasia, we have much to tell you before you go." Voldemort replied. "You must learn about the legacy of this family. Your mother's and your father's."  
  
I was confused. "What kind of legacy?"  
  
"A legacy of evil, Anastasia." Mother replied. "A legacy of evil."  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	4. Hermione Malfoy Explains It All

Chapter 3: Hermione Malfoy explains it all.  
  
"Anastasia, you are a proper young lady." Father scolded. "Don't scream like that."  
  
I barely heard my father, for I was still in shock. "Mother what kind of secrets have you been keeping from me!?" I demanded. "I thought that families didn't keep secrets from each other!"  
  
Father leaped out of his chair and was about to say something to me when Mother stopped him. "Sit down, Draco." She said, calmly. "Anastasia has every right to be upset at me. We had no right to keep this from her." She looked at me. " When you were born, I was only sixteen and had only found out about my true bloodline a year before. I decided to keep everything I had learned about myself and my half of the family a secret from you until I felt that you were old enough to know all about it. Fortunately, your acceptance letter from Hogwarts arrived around the time I felt that you were finally old enough to know. So I asked Father to come here so he and I could tell you everything at last."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Tell you that you are the next and currently the final descendant of Salazar Slytherin." Father said. He had sat back down.  
  
  
  
I had read all of the legends about Hogwarts and the words had barely left my father's lips when the meaning of his words came to me in a flash. The Heiress of Slytherin.  
  
"I'm the Heiress of the Slytherin, aren't I?" I asked. "I have to set the horror within the Chamber of Secrets free, don't I?"  
  
"Well, not right away, if you don't want to." Mother explained. " And the horror within the Chamber is a giant serpent known as a basilisk. Her name is Jade. I named her myself and I used her to kill many students, but I killed the last two myself: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
The full impact of what Mother had said struck me like a very well cast spell. I'd read all about the legendary and mysterious deaths of those two before. Neither the killer nor their bodies were ever found. And now I knew why. Mother had counted on that.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Why would you do something like that? They were your best friends? How could you turn on them so fast? It's not like you were secretly evil or something."  
  
When Mother turned her head away from me and became quiet, I knew that I'd either struck a nerve or I'd said something that was completely correct and had no clue that I'd done so.  
  
Father looked at Mother and so did Voldemort.  
  
"Hermione, is something wrong?" Father asked.  
  
"Draco, Father, please leave." Mother said quietly, but loud enough so that she could be heard clearly. "I want to speak with Anastasia alone. I will let you know when you can come back in, but for right now, please leave."  
  
Without protest, both Father and Voldemort rose from their chairs and left the room.  
  
Mother looked at me again. "I killed them because to me, they meant nothing anymore."  
  
I was shocked. "NONSENSE!!" I roared. "That is a load of dung! They meant the world to you, you said so yourself."  
  
"I lied." Mother said. "Anastasia, if you want power, if you want what others say you can't have, you have to be willing to make some sacrifices. That's the way the world works. Nothing comes easy, especially the ultimate kind of power: the power to destroy and take lives. The power Father and his followers had. The power I have now. In order to get it from Father, I had to make a few decisions. The first of which was whether or not Harry Potter was so important to me that he was worth keeping alive and not being able to do what Father had tried before and failed in the process, which was kill him. Successfully."  
  
I wasn't sure whether or not to hate my mother for making me hear all this or to hate her for what she had done. "Harry didn't mean that much to you, did he?" I asked. "You decided that he was beneath you and was actually WORTH murdering?"  
  
Mother's eyes, which are green, narrowed and flashed red, which signaled to me that she was beyond mad, she was infuriated. And when Mother gets infuriated, she reminds me of a dragon in a REALLY nasty mood, save for the fact that she doesn't breathe fire. "Anastasia Diane Malfoy, all this was done because I found out that I was above him and everyone else at that school. I already was! I made better grades than even the Head Boy and Head Girl. And I had the power to prove it!"  
  
"Mother, what happened that made you change so quickly?" I asked.  
  
"A spell, Anastasia. Father cast a spell that not only gave me the power I needed, but it also changed my personality so that I was a completely different Hermione than the one I used to be. I was Hermione Riddle, the one and only daughter of Lord Voldemort and after that I had the power and the persona to prove it. That's why I killed and felt no remorse. I was too evil to feel remorse, just like father. I did it because I enjoyed it and you will too. Once you get used to it, of course."  
  
I wasn't sure if that was possible.  
  
But, at the time, I was sure that I had to.  
  
After all, I am a Malfoy and a Riddle. Evil was a part of my legacy, my destiny and a part of who I was. It ran in my blood and throughout my families. I had no choice, but to follow my ancestors. If I didn't, I would've turned traitor. And I wasn't about to betray my family.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Okay, Mother." I said. "Tell me what to do."  
  
Mother beamed. "That's my girl."  
  
I wanted to die, but I had no choice. 


End file.
